


Lencería - Intenabo

by sick_teenagers



Category: GTA roleplay, gustabo garcia - Fandom, jack conway - Fandom, spain rp
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sick_teenagers/pseuds/sick_teenagers
Summary: - ¿Me veo atractivo en lencería Superintendente? Me lo he comprado exclusivamente para usted, espero que sea de su agrado.Sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre la pelvis del mayor notando un pequeño bulto sobre sus nalgas.Soltó un jadeo al notar aquello, y sin pudor alguno, agarró las manos de su acompañante y las posó a cada lado de su cadera mientras continuaba restregándose contra su cuerpo.Sus manos eran grandes y ásperas y ejercían presión sobre su cadera dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas sobre su erizada piel haciendo que pegara más su cuerpo al de su superior dándole a entender que aquello le había gustado y quería más.
Relationships: Jack Conway / Gustabo García
Kudos: 11





	Lencería - Intenabo

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera historia que subo en Ao3. Si hay algo que este mal, decídmelo tranquilamente por qué aun no entiendo muy bien esta página pero quería probarla, así que agradecería cualquier corrección sobre faltas de ortografía o sobre cualquier otra cosa, ya que tampoco soy la mejor escritora del mundo, de modo que cualquier obsevación//correción es bienvenida.
> 
> Cabe aclarar que esto es un AU, es decir, no tienen ningún lazo familiar, de modo que si no te gusta no lo leas.
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer.

Llevaba varios días planeando qué hacer para aquel encuentro que tendría lugar en su casa, al igual que llevaba días tratando de lanzarle indirectas al mayor para hacerle entender cuáles eran sus intenciones.

_ \- Entonces, ¿usted me ve bien Conway? Quiero decir, ¿me veo atractivo con esta camiseta? _

_ El mayor bufó ante la insistencia del chico y solo se limitó a seguir conduciendo mientras trataba de evitar las preguntas del rubio.  _

_ \- Vamos papu. Contesteme que tampoco es tan difícil la pregunta. Solo quiero saber si resulto atractivo a ojos de los demás.  _

_ \- ¿Entonces por qué no vas por ahí y preguntas a otro? _

_ \- Porque la respuesta que me interesa es la de usted. El resto, me importa una mierda.  _

_ Apartó la mirada un momento de la carretera para mirar de reojo a aquel chico que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que no se callaría hasta obtener una respuesta, una respuesta que él no quería dar. _

_ \- Solo dígame sí, o no. Nada más. _

_ \- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber mi opinión? _

_ \- A ver, es usted un hombre muy apuesto y muy elegante a la par que atractivo. Entonces, digo yo que al ser usted así, podría darme algún consejo para ser tan sexy como usted. ¿Qué me dice? _

_ Aquel muchacho conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas. Muchas veces no entendía a qué venían aquellas actitudes, y por mucho que tratara de evitar las incómodas preguntas, no podía. _

_ \- No. _

_ \- ¿No qué? _

_ \- Que no eres atractivo Gustabo. Lo que si eres es insoportable. _

_ \- Vaya hombre, pero no se ponga así. Mire, hagamos una cosa, si a usted le parece, claro. _

_ \- A ver que cojones dices ahora… _

_ \- ¿Qué le parece, si este viernes por la noche se pasa usted por mi casa, y usted me enseña a ser sexy e irresistible, y yo le enseño a ser una persona agradable? _

_ \- ¿Pero qué coño dices anormal? Solo dices tonterías. _

_ \- No me diga que no le parece un buen trato abuelo. Puedo enseñarle más cosas si quiere, eso depende de usted... _

_ \- Joder. Está bien. Acepto, pero solo para que te calles la puta boca de una jodida vez. _

Vestido únicamente con la lencería que se había comprado exclusivamente para aquel día, se contemplaba ante al espejo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Aquel trozo de tela casi transparente realzaba su trasero y muslos dándole a entender que nadie podría resistirse ante sus encantos. 

Comenzó a moverse con sensualidad delante del espejo mientras se miraba fijamente a los ojos a través de este tratando de mantenerse serio al verse a sí mismo pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

Se veía atractivo. Sabía que lo era, y la ropa interior que llevaba puesta ayudaba mucho. 

Las medias que le llegaban por la mitad del muslo y los ligueros le daban un toque aún más sensual e irresistible. 

Siguió practicando sus lentos y sensuales movimientos frente al espejo mientras se acariciaba y estiraba los tirantes del liguero haciendo que estos chocaran con sus blancos muslos haciendo que se excitara al imaginarse al hombre que se entrometía en sus sueños húmedos haciendo eso.

Ante sus pensamientos, comenzó a excitarse aún más y comenzó a notar que algo pasaba ahí abajo, pero no quería recibir a su invitado en ese estado y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación practicando un caminar que hiciera que cualquiera se arrodillase ante él suplicándole una noche de placer, pero en mitad de sus prácticas fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

\- Pero si llega antes de tiempo… Para que luego diga que no tenía ganas de venir.

Sin molestarse en ponerse más ropa, se dirigió a la puerta principal abriéndola y haciéndose a un lado detrás de esta para que no pudiera verlo. 

Mientras cerraba la puerta observó detenidamente al peli-gris fijándose en cada uno de los detalles mientras aspiraba el aroma de la colonia que su jefe solía usar. 

Vestía su habitual camisa blanca junto con sus pantalones de traje grises y unos zapatos negros relucientes. Aquella ropa realzaba su musculoso cuerpo y lo hacía ver elegante a la par que irresistible. 

Tenía la espalda ancha y la ajustada camisa se pegaba a su torso marcando sus pectorales mientra que los pantalones realzaban sus glúteos haciendo que el rubio mordiera su labio inferior conteniendo las ganas que tenía de abalanzarse sobre él para restregar su cuerpo con el de su jefe. 

\- Veo que no lleva la pistolera. Es una pena, me gusta mucho como le queda. Lo hace ver aún más intimidante, y eso me atrae mucho. 

El mayor dejó de observar la sala de estar para dirigir su mirada hacia el joven que se encontraba detrás de él.

Cruzaron miradas durante unos segundos y pudo ver la lujuria reflejada en los azules ojos de su agente mientras los suyos analizaban cada centímetro de la blanca y suave piel de García deteniéndose en la ropa interior que llevaba este haciéndolo sentir incómodo y excitado.

\- ¿Qué coño llevas puesto? ¿Acaso trabajas de stripper y no me he enterado?

\- No me diga que no le gusta. He visto como me ha mirado hace unos segundos, y juraría que incluso se ha puesto nervioso al verme con tan poca ropa. No me niegue que no tiene ganas de ver como bailo para usted en ropa interior mientras pasa sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. 

A la par que decía aquello, se acercaba cada vez más al cuerpo del superintendente posando uno de sus delgados dedos sobre el pecho de este bajándolo lentamente sobre su abdomen mientras respiraba en su cuello. 

\- ¿Me veo atractivo en lencería Superintendente? Me lo he comprado exclusivamente para usted, espero que sea de su agrado.

Sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre la pelvis del mayor notando un pequeño bulto sobre sus nalgas. 

Soltó un jadeo al notar aquello, y sin pudor alguno, agarró las manos de su acompañante y las posó a cada lado de su cadera mientras continuaba restregándose contra su cuerpo. 

Sus manos eran grandes y ásperas y ejercían presión sobre su cadera dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas sobre su erizada piel haciendo que pegara más su cuerpo al de su superior dándole a entender que aquello le había gustado y quería más. 

\- Así que era esto lo que querías enseñarme, ¿no?

Notó su cálido aliento sobre su oído haciendo que se estremeciera ante el tacto y girara su cabeza hacia un lado mirándolo de reojo. 

\- Espero que le haya gustado la sorpresa. Me he comprado esto exclusivamente para usted. Para que pueda disfrutarlo y no lo olvide nunca. 

\- Tengo que admitir que sí ha sido una sorpresa. Muy agradable de hecho. Entrar a casa y verte tan ligero de ropa me ha alegrado bastante el día, de hecho creo que no soy el único que está contento. 

\- Ya he notado que a su amiguito también le ha gustado verme así.

Bajó una de sus manos hasta el trasero del ojiazul y apretó con fuerza mientras besaba y mordía su nuca a la vez que con el otro brazo rodeaba su cintura acercándolo más a él ejerciendo presión sobre su pelvis buscando rozar su erección en las nalgas del joven. 

García gemía en voz baja mientras colocaba una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la cabeza del mayor sujetando su pelo y tirando levemente de el provocando un gruñido de placer por parte del contrario. 

Conway acariciaba el abdomen del rubio mientras apretaba uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos haciendo que el menor gimiera y se retorciera contra su cuerpo pidiendo más.

\- Veo que tenias ganas de que te tocara eh.

\- Me excita mucho Conway. 

El pequeño se dio la vuelta quedando frente al hombre que lo hacía sentir desvanecerse con un solo roce y con sus finas manos comenzó a desabrochar lentamente su camisa sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. 

Acariciaba sus abdominales con sus manos mientras respiraba sobre sus labios y le susurraba sensualmente.

\- He soñado tantas noches con esto… He soñado tantas veces con que usted me haga el amor durante toda la noche mientras acaricia cada centímetro de mi piel… Necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Susurrando en mi oído mientras me desnuda poco a poco.

\- Este momento es nuestro. Solo nuestro. 

Comenzó a caminar haciendo que el mayor retrocediera hasta sentarse en el sofá quedando de pie frente a él para bailarle como siempre había imaginado. 

Movía sus caderas de lado a lado mientras pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo ante la atenta mirada lujuriosa del superintendente.

\- ¿Le gusta que baile para usted?

\- Tú solo sigue.

Conway miraba atentamente cada movimiento del rubio mientras acariciaba su entrepierna por encima del pantalón haciéndolo gruñir por la desesperación de querer tocar aquel cuerpo queriendo ser el único testigo de todos aquellos movimientos.

A García le excitaba de sobremanera ver como el mayor acariciaba su erección mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos lleno de deseo.

\- Quiero que se masturbe mientras bailo para usted.

Desabrochó el cinturón, desabotonó el pantalón y bajó la cremallera metiendo una de sus manos por dentro de su ropa interior rozando con el pulgar el humedecido glande debido al líquido preseminal que emanaba de el.

\- Prefiero que me masturbes tú.

Agarró al joven por la cintura haciendo que se sentara sobre sus piernas mientras movía su mano sobre su entrepierna por encima de la lencería a la par que mordía su cuello haciendo que el rubio arqueara su espalda y pegara más sus cuerpos buscando rozar ambas erecciones.

Se masturbaban mutuamente mientras se besaban apasionadamente ahogando gemidos en los labios contrarios queriendo cada vez más de las caricias y húmedos besos del opuesto.

\- Joder Conway… Si sigues haciéndomelo así de rápido voy a terminar corriéndome encima tuyo…

García tenía el rostro rojo debido a la acalorada situación y de su glande emanaba un líquido viscoso e incoloro que caía por la mano del mayor facilitándole la fricción. 

\- Hazlo. Quiero ver cómo te corres.

Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante que provocó el orgasmo del joven agente. 

Se echó hacia adelante apoyándose en el pecho de Conway mientras respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del orgasmo que había sentido hace segundos sin parar el vaivén de su mano queriendo provocar en él el mismo placer que le hizo sentir, pero fue interrumpido cuando lo agarro de las nalgas y lo tumbó boca arriba en el sofá haciendo que el mayor quedara sobre él acariciando uno de sus muslos mientras susurraba en su oído.

\- Voy a hacer que nunca en tu vida olvides esta noche Gustabin. No eres el único que tenía ganas de esto desde hace tiempo cómo has podido comprobar. Vas a disfrutar como nunca. 

\- Solo espero que no sea cosa de una noche. Me gustaría volver a repetir.

\- Ten seguro que esto no va a ser solo de una noche. Quiero ser el único al que le bailes así vestido. El único que te bese el cuello. El único que te haga tocar el cielo. Espero que estés preparado para tener la mejor noche de tu vida.

\- Soy todo suyo Conway. Hoy, mañana, y siempre. Todo suyo.


End file.
